


You Moose Be Kidding Me

by pudupudu



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudupudu/pseuds/pudupudu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of 'Ipswich' expose an embarrassing medical condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Moose Be Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my flatmate in response to an amusing picture of a moose in a river. I can only apologise.

“Well we’ll just see what the CAA adjudicates when I…” Carolyn interrupted him with her ‘alpha dog’ speech and by this time Douglas was genuinely beginning to panic. He needs to find a way to wriggle out of this. There’s no way that he can get into that pool.

“Carolyn, I’m sorry, there’s no way that I can…” and then she pushed him. A firm shove in the direction of swimming pool and dummy, and so it began. First came the antlers, they were always the first, and the worst, because at this point he was still aware of what was going on.

He was aware too of the thickening fur, of the bones beginning to break and reform. It was agonising. Thankfully he wasn’t aware of too much after that point, and then nothing much at all until he woke up later wrapped in several towels and with a worried air-dot crew staring down at him.

“It’s the water, I…” he can’t think of a way of explaining this that will make him seem like anything more than the freak he is. The silence that follows his aborted statement is oppressive until…

“Douglas… that was BRILLIANT!”


End file.
